


Désabusée

by malurette



Series: sept fleurs en exil [2]
Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: Bitterness, Drama, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Difficile de croire encore à l'amour quand trop de choses autour de soi ressemblent à des abus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désabusée

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Désabusée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Rokishianooru Shusuran & Tofékorol Enju (→ Oantesha Gyokuran)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « fleurs » d’après 7_couples   
> **Nombre de mots :** 500

Shusuran portait sur l’amour un regard désabusé.   
Elle avait été amie avec Koko d’abord, avec Enju ensuite et elle les avait vues souffrir toutes les deux à cause des hommes, à cause des mêmes hommes qui plus est. Elle-même avait vécu une histoire stupide qui s’était mal finie. Elle n’avait plus aucun espoir quant à l’amour.   
Avec le recul, elle se disait qu’elle n’avait elle-même jamais vraiment aimé aucun homme, même pas celui dont elle avait vaguement attendu le mariage et qui l’avait comme de bien entendu abandonnée pour une autre. Avant même cette trahison elle s’était toujours méfiée : après, elle ne leur accorda plus aucun crédit. 

Quelques années plus tard elle vit Enju s’enfoncer dans une situation semblable d’amour à sens unique et sans issue. À la différence de Koko ou des illusions de Shusuran autrefois, Enju, elle, n’a jamais voulu réaliser cet amour de force. Sachant qu’elle aurait été bien incapable séduire Gyokuran par des moyens honnêtes, les seuls valables à ses yeux, elle préféra rester effacée et jouer pour lui s’il voulait bien le rôle d’amie.   
Shusuran en resta d’abord perplexe : ne valait-il donc pas la peine qu’elle se batte ? Que valait son amour si elle était capable d’y renoncer si facilement ? Mais Enju n’y renonçait pas, justement. Simplement, elle ne voulait pas se montrer malhonnête non plus et lui faire plus de mal que de bien. 

Étonnée par un tel raisonnement, Shusuran se promit de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour s’assurer que cette histoire fasse à Enju moins de mal que de bien. À partir de là, elle veilla donc sur elle, témoin de ses certitudes solides et de ses doutes occasionnels, de ses joies et de ses peines. Elle se partageait entre une certaine envie envers Enju qui malgré sa déception refusait de renoncer à son amour : sa ténacité était admirable ! et du dépit par procuration : pourquoi finalement ne pas tout laisser tomber pour trouver quelqu’un d’autre qui mériterait bien plus que ce stupide Gyokuran ce don d’amour formidable qu’Enju avait à offrir ? ou même tout simplement de faire comme Shusuran elle-même et vivre sans histoire désormais…

Shusuran était heureuse de se contenter de leur amitié et d’un détachement du reste, mais ce mode de vie n’était peut-être pas pour tout le monde. Que serait Enju sans son amour ? Shusuran craignait d’être une compagnie bien triste et ne lui souhaitait surtout pas de finir aussi amère qu’elle.   
Il y avait en tout cas un point important sur lequel elles se ressemblaient et qui faisaient d’elles ce qu’elles étaient : ce qu’Enju souhaitait devenir pour Gyokuran dans une vie suivante sans savoir si elle serait exaucée, Shusuran était heureuse de l’être déjà pour Enju dans celle-ci et de ne rien exiger de plus pour elle-même. Rien ne lui disait qu’Enju pourrait à son tour connaître ce bonheur-là, mais rien que l’espérer et croire que ça se réaliserait, c’était déjà presque comme si !


End file.
